The Element Humanoids
The Element Humanoids are naked humanoids, originally from Symphogear, since they take their clothes off and become naked. They are beings that kill people, take over the world and can turn most of the world's population into alien zombies that are similar to the vampire zombies from the movie Lifeforce(1985). They are almost invincible; only certain weapons can hurt or kill them and slow them down (See below.). They can only be hurt with flamethrowers, railguns, The Gluon Gun, the Sword Gun, the Ray Gun, Explosive Weapons, Swords, Bazookas, The Baseball Launcher, Crossbows, Rocket Launchers, Bombs, TNT Bombs, Dynamite Bombs, microwave guns, blaster guns, electric ray guns, Laser Guns, Jaegers, Destroyer Gun, Sniper,AK47 with an suppressor, Death Machine, Valkyrie Rockets, Miniguns, kamikazes(Any plane), Muskets, PCHOOOOO Rockets, Ahab's Crosshairs, Hyperlaser Gun,shotgun,Chunky puff guns,Tanks,Bowling ball cannon,Canadian Squirt Gatlin Gun,Canadian squirt gun ,MQ50 MG Wolverine ,MQ-60 AT Rhino ,Sentry Tower ,bombers, the breaking of the 4th wall, their reason for making this wiki go downhill, Anime is Satan, and other powerful weapons to kill any Element Humanoids,only use firearms to shoot their weak spots,the Gernade Laucher Shotgun,Ray Gun and Crosshair Exlosived also Element Humanoid Are Created by the Grandchase Alien Scientist . Brandi and the Friends' true form *Brandi and the Friends' True Forms are the 3 Element Humanoid. *Also, their Element Humanoid forms are the final bosses and the main antagonists of GoAnimate World 2, where they work as a trio, each member acting identical to the 6th boss, Humanoid of Dimensions, they also have a new attack; using their heart device to create 3 giant beams, the player must go to the edges of the screen to avoid it. On Phase 2, they become a rainbow colored ball using their remaining power, which uses all of the bosses' attacks. A translucent version of the boss will appear for a brief second before the ball uses their buffed attack. Both Bad Users and The Grand Chase are Element Humanoids. Jacko's true form *Jacko starts off by using large fists to try and SMASH the player. After 5 damage is dealed, he will smash his fists together, causing a bright light to come. The fight will instantly become a bullet hell fight after, showing a giant Jacko looking out of the ground. It is hard to beat this battle due to his large laser eyes and more trying to smash the player with his fists. Beating the battle will knock out Jacko, causing a large thump which bangs the player out of the arena. List of Element Humanoids These are the list of Humanoids #Brandi and the Friends as the 3 original Element Humanoids #Sister Jigglypuff #Jacko #Neltharion Deathwing #Warren Cook (2008-2014) #Wendy Cook (2008-2014) #Penny & Mitch #Zara #Joyce and Jane (Used to be Element Humanoids until 2014) #Erika Dawson (some versions) #Ivy (captian) #Dr. Eggman (AKA Dr. Robotnik) #Princess #Harry Partridge (Current leader, after Iby got demoted) #Alice (Pop'n Music) #Doan & Utah #Eternal Darkness #Zainny #Moe and Joe #CloneDVD and AnyDVD #Bryan Fury #Bodhi Anderson #PC Guy (some versions) #Dr. Two Brains #Bodyguard (some versions) #Eric (some versions) #Macusoper (some versions) #Sarah (ed edd n eddy) #Erika Smith #PYB #Ella #Giovanni (Team Rocket) #Shirley Lynn Phelps-Roper (The Queen Of Elememt Humanoid) #Paulina (DavidComedian1991) #Shang Tsung #Shao Kahan #Cleverbot Evie #Tucker Taylor and Evil Crash #Reptile #Enderman #Scootatoo (2009-2014) #Jesse Epstien #Noob Sailbot #Zkyler Hawkins (evil version of Skyler Hawkins) # Marty McFly (Used to be a Element Humanoid until 2014) # Amy (total drama) # Samey(Total drama) # Gwen(total drama) # Amy Gills # Badork # Nick (Troublemaker) # heather(total drama) # Lee Kanker # May Kanker # Marie Kanker # Nazz Van Bartonschmeer # Annabelle (used to be a element humanoid until she changed her ways to kill Harry Partridge) # Evil versions of South Park # Dawn (Total Drama) # Nixels # Megumi # Orochimaru # Kisame Hoshigaki # Hidan # Kakuzu # Sasori # Deidara # Anime is Satan (even though they hate anime, which are the designs of these three demons) # GoHaters # Macusoper's parents # Everyone who hated African Americans in the South before Ruby Bridges and Martin Luther King, Jr. ended all the hate back then # Leila # The Puppet (FNAF 2) # The UTUBETROLLPOLICE # Big Sister (From Bioshock she is considered as a evil person because of almost killing Big Daddy) # Nina The Killer # Diana The Killer # Jessie The Killer #Dark Calebcomedian #Shinji Ikari #Kirito Kazuto #Sakura Loopsy (Kirby Loopsy's imposter) #Squidward Tentacles (became a element humanoid after losing his job at the Krusty Krab, then kicked out for assaulting Ivy with a locomotive electronic bell) #Benson (Regular Show) #Hinagiku Katsura #Nui Harime #Grand Chase Sister Jigglypuff Hates Super Smash Brothers and Courtney Springer #All King/Queen (INSERT PERSON HERE) will (INSERT THREAT HERE) you all Users #All UTUBETROLLPOLICE Members #Steve, Joe, and Kevin (left after they discovered their haters) #Blue and Magenta (left for same reasons as Steve, Joe, and Kevin!) #Ralf Hutter (left after Ralf pissed all over Brandi. He then went to Germany, met Florian Schendier, and Kraftwerk were born) #Yandere chan #conrad kellogg #Dr. Crayborn #Ryuko Matoi #Mako Mankanshoku #Richard Moreau(Master) #Gigayama Tiger #Stephen quire #Occult Club members #Gofer #psycho dad #chickenx4 #yuno gasai #Donald Morden #Allen O'Neil #Schwarlitz Longhener #Godwin Longhener #Allen O'Neil Jr bandicam 2014-03-29 03-41-54-941.jpg 0j5a.jpg bandicam 2014-04-07 22-37-16-268.jpg Senki Zesshou Symphogear - 04 - Large 04.jpg Senki_Zesshou_Symphogear_-_OP_-_Large_09.jpg Senki Zesshou Symphogear - 06 - Large 25.jpg 5909472d.jpg f53a03f3.jpg twinangel3-1.jpg commie-senki-zesshou-symphogear-g-12-58a7af12-mkv_snapshot_21-46_2013-09-26_11-29-43.jpg f448d90d.jpg e136b16d.jpg 3 Element Humanoid witha Device Attack!!!!!!.jpg|The 3 original Element Humanoids using their device, which is shaped like a heart. symphogearg-1203.png sp-studio(3).jpg 28578d77.jpg bandicam 2014-03-29 03-37-35-300.jpg bandicam 2014-03-29 03-43-21-306.jpg Wooser-no-Sonohi-Gurashi-102.jpg|Sister Jigglypuff's Element Humanoid form. bandicam 2014-03-29 03-47-54-379.jpg 694e87f7.jpg symphogear.jpg screen-shot-2012-03-17-at-10-06-04-pm.png|The 3 original Element Humanoids, Brandi and the Friends. commie-senki-zesshou-symphogear-01-e6264edd01259018-38-55.jpg|Lothos Grandchase's Element Humanoid form. 8205dc7e.jpg|2 Element Humanoids floating. de38c14f.jpg Hibiki_Activation.png|Brandi, before death and being finished off for good. Symphogear-ep-12-012-614x346.jpg Senki20Zesshou20Symphogear20-200720-20Large2029.jpg|X-Ray of an Element Humanoid. 1bfa3225.jpg symphogear-ep-12-013-614x346.jpg 00183bb30098871ed8ce310fb6a526f61380288394_full.png senki-zesshou-symphogear-13-large-30.jpg Bad-news-xray.png|Another X-Ray of an Element Humanoid. Episode-100-The-Birth-Of-Two-Character-Transformations-shugo-chara-27671257-1209-680.jpg|Lothos Grandchase's Element Humanoid form, glowing. Episode-100-The-Birth-Of-Two-Character-Transformations-shugo-chara-27671221-1209-680.jpg|Lothos Grandchase glowing, while smiling. Episode-100-The-Birth-Of-Two-Character-Transformations-shugo-chara-27665741-1209-680.jpg|Lothos Grandchase's Element Humanoid form without a yellow aura. Vlcsnap-204208.png|Lothos Grandchase's Element Humanoid form with wings. 8a693e20801e1e26d6c29f64c17ce6741299549815 full.jpg|Lothos Grandchase's Element Humanoid form, with another shot of her wings. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-47-06-022.jpg|Grandchase Realcook's Element Humanoid form. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-45-555.jpg|The close-up of Grandchase Realcook's armpit with emerald crystals potruding out of it. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-39-335.jpg|The same image, but on the other armpit. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-51-697.jpg|The same image as above, but the aura is redder. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-34-995.jpg|Grandchase Realcook's Element Humanoid form, with an emerald aura surrounding him. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-32-793.jpg|Grandchase Realcook 's Element Humanoid form, invading a city. Bandicam 2014-04-27 00-46-25-585.jpg|Grandchase Realcook's ship. Human.jpg|Phillip,Scott and Anthony as the 3 new Element Humanoid screen33333333333333333333333333323124262546.jpg|Pc Guy,Eric and the Bodyguard as the 3 other new Element Humanoids yande.re 212784 sample.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 1 (with the LaughingJill2014 The bluish-white Element Humanoid in the background)!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-30 10-26-46-336.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 2!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-30 10-26-52-537.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 3!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-30 10-26-57-000.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 4!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-30 10-27-07-470.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 5!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-30 10-27-16-390.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 6!!!!!! 014.jpg|Sallyjones1998 the Cutest Element Humanoid!!!!! yande.re 212785 sample.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid 7!!!!!! tumblr_m0yh1pXqS61qg9z2jo1_1280.png|Flying Element Humanoid!!!!! Bandicam 2014-06-03 21-01-34-422.jpg|Grandchase Realcook the Demonic Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!!!!! Mikono-and-Amata-aquarion-evol-36845651-1920-1080.jpg|Penny and Mitch's True Form the Gold Love Element Humanoid!!!!!! pic_1122117637_2.jpg|Jesse Epstein's True Form the Rapture Element Humanoid 1!!!! Rapture Element Humanoid!!!!.jpg|Jesse Epstein's True Form the Rapture Element Humanoid 2!!!! Bryan_Toxic-BTEH.png|Bryan Fury's True Form the Toxic Bloodthirsty Element Humanoid!!!!! Legend of the Four Kings 05-a (Ep. 12).png|Flying Element Humanoid Man 1!!!!!!! Legend of the Four Kings 05-b.png|Flying Element Humanoid Man 2!!!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-03 21-01-51-043.jpg|Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-03 21-02-23-954.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!!!!! bandicam 2014-06-03 21-02-52-605.jpg|Squidward Tentacles the Glowing Darkness Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!!!!! 7SR7T4pO1zQRQN9UTnG2i9igFiI.jpg|5 Element Humanoid 1!!!! 63Kc.jpg|5 Element Humanoid 2!!!!! 1575578334.jpg|5 Element Humanoid 3!!!!! WITCHFiveasone.jpg|5 Element Humanoid 4!!!!!! groupe transform.jpg|5 Element Humanoid 5!!!!!!! nyaruko_ova_mahou_shoujo_anime_3.jpg|Flying Element Humanoid Girl!!!!! Marching Stick of Element Humanoid.jpg|Amy Plie's True Form the Marching Stick of Element Humanoid 1!!!! Amy_Plie_Exploder_Form.png|Amy Plie's True Form the Marching Stick of Element Humanoid 2!!!! Willhands.jpg|Leader of the 5 Element Humanoid!!!! strikers11 (31).jpg|Element Humanoid in the Task Force 322 Tank Prison!!!! Soccer-Element-Humanoid.png|Arme Glenstid's true form the Soccer Element Humanoid!!! bandicam 2014-07-04 18-41-18-202.jpg|Moe and Joe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!!!!! yc7n5p6cn.jpg 627px-Rikujou_Bouetai_Mao-chan_in_her_transformation.jpg 627px-Rikujou_Bouetai_Mao-chan_Misora_in_her_transformation.jpg 627px-Rikujou_Bouetai_Mao-chan_Sylvia_in_her_transformation.jpg 628px-Rikujou_Bouetai_Mao-chan_Asleep_transformation_2.jpg|the 3 Rainbow Body Element Humanoid!!!!!! F_Force_Alicia_in_her_angel_Transformation.jpg|Praying Element Humanoid!!!! futari_ha_purikyua_ep_1_henshin_2.jpg prad3-henshin-02.jpg|Dress Element Humanoid!!! bandicam 2014-04-22 23-30-44-625.jpg|Glowing Element Humanoid!!!! bandicam 2014-09-09 18-27-08-847.jpg|Jacob and the Friends the 3 Techno Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!! bandicam 2014-09-09 18-27-18-882.jpg|Jesspin Epstein the Rapture Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!! bandicam 2014-09-09 18-27-20-936.jpg|Amy Pile the Marching Stick of Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!! bandicam 2014-09-09 18-27-25-297.jpg|Tim the Crystal Element Humanoid in Goanimate Form!! bandicam 2014-09-09 19-01-29-351.jpg|Penny and Mtich the Gold Love Element Humanoid!!!!! Bryan_Element_Humanoid.PNG|Bryan Fury The Toxic Bloodthirsty Element Humanoid in GoAnimate Form!!! Cragsters_Max.png|Enderman The Cragster Humanoid in Image Form!!!!!!!!! Cragster Humanoid|Enderman The Cragster Humanoid 00 Henry_1.jpg|Jacob and the Friend the 3 Techno Element Humanoid 1!!!!! 20100903154229!TakatoNude.jpg|Jacob and the Friend the 3 Techno Element Humanoid 2!!!!! RikaStand.jpg|Jacob and the Friend the 3 Techno Element Humanoid 3!!!!! Diana The Killer The Pink Pearl Element Humanoid.png|Diana The Killer the Pink Pearl Element Humanoid Musa Butterflix Transformation.jpeg|Evil Girl, The Shadow Element Humanoid|link=Evil Girl, The Shadow Element Humanoid Winx Club Season 7 Episode 3 - Butterflix Transformation 1323.jpg|Milk Girl, The Sexiest Element Humanoid|link=Milk Girl, The Sexiest Element Humanoid Jack.png.png|Jacko the Life Element Humanoid|link=Jacko Category:Characters Category:Element Humanoid Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Enemies Category:Villains Category:Plan to kill SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY in Future Category:Killers Category:Monsters Category:Cannbials Category:Cowards Category:Complete Monster Category:Kaiju